Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy jak struś...
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival - Dodatek Specjalny / Epilog Kilka dni od zakończenia Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival zawrzało mnóstwo opinii na temat tego sezonu. Inni popierani nowy styl bytu takiej TP, inni jednak nie popierali tego i jeśli ktokolwiek odpowiedział pozytywnie na pytanie: "Jak Wam podobał się sezon?", rzucali się na niego. Kilka sytuacji widzimy poniżej: Światło pokazujące różne ujęcia z konfliktów o sezonie: 1: (Imiona widzów przypadkowe xD) Stasio: 'Jak podobał Wam się sezon? '''Kazik: '''Kiczowaty! -,- '''Janinka: '''Błagam, większego bullshitu nie wiedziałam... ''Janinka i Adaś zawsze mieli to samo zdanie, bo para... 'Stasio: '''Czemu nie? :( '''Kazik: '''A czemu by tak? Ta final 3 to jakiś totalny odpał... ''Stasio i Kazik zaczęli się kłócić, a potem szarpać. Za to Janinka i Adaś pomagali Kazikowi w biciu Stasia. 'Kazik: '''Mocniej, kretyni! ''---'' ''Bitwy były mniej widowiskowe, lecz ta była powodem do napisania ciekawego artykułu: "Co, gdyby całe Charyzmatyczne Przetrwanie potoczyłoby się inaczej?". Tą odpowiedź tłumaczono na wiele różnych teorii, które były zazwyczaj wyssane z palca. Do głosu wreszcie doszedł Chris, który przed kamerami ogłosił niespodziankę. 'Chris: '''Słuchajcie mnie! ''Ludzie go przekrzykiwali, wyrażając swoje negatywne emocje. 'Chris: '''Ludzie, posłucha... ''Nikt nie słuchał prowadzącego, lecz ten westchnął. Jego wsparciem była jednak tylko Heather, ponieważ Jones zrezygnował z posady ekipy. 'Heather: '''ZAMKNĄĆ W TEJ CHWILI MORDY! CHRIS TERAZ MÓWI! >:( ''Jej krzyki zmusiły pozostałych do zamknięcia się... megafon ma swoją rolę. ;u; 'Chris: '''Dziękuję Wam za to, że wreszcie się zamknęliście. Zastanawiacie się, co będzie dalej? '''Arlette: '''Nie kurczak, zastanawiamy się, czy będzie jakieś orgie... (sarkazm) '''Heather: '''Ekipa! ''Ochroniarze rzucają się na Arlette, zabierając ją daleko za salę. Dzięki temu Chris mógł kontynuować swoją wypowiedź. 'Chris: '''Po zakończeniu programu wpłynęło wiele absurdów na temat jak ten program potoczy się dalej. Większość z was zapewniała, że to już koniec, papa! Jednak ja i moja nowa najemniczka współgospodarzyni mamy nową niespodziankę dla tej, czternastki, tak, dla czternastki! Gwen wyszła z więzienia, Courtney się ogarnęła, a niektórzy... mam to gdzieś. ;u; Po prostu powiem wam, co będzie! ''Heather podaje mu pilot, a ten włącza na nim przycisk. Z mini-podestu pojawia się czternaście dziur, w którym pojawili się wszyscy zawodnicy z Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival. 'Courtney: '''Co to niby ma być? '''Gwen: '''Właśnie, ja się na nic takiego więcej nie pisałam! -,- ''Courtney słyszy głos gotki, na szczęście jest spokojna... 'Manson: '''O k*rwa... miałam już plany! ;_; '''Ruth: '''Ech, a Ty w dalszym ciągu o tym samym. Nie możesz chociaż przestać raz ględzić? ''Przybija piątkę z Brick'iem. Mike tylko rozmawiał z Zoey. 'Zoey: '''Mike, czemu nic mi nie mówiłeś? '''Mike: '''Wszechwiedzący... o_o ''Przewraca ze wstrętu oczami, jednak wypycha go Scott. 'Scott: '''Gdzie ja jestem? '''Wszyscy: '''W ciemnej dupie! -.- ''Darwin znowu rzuca się zdenerwowany na Scott'a, ale szybko odtrąca go Victor, który daje mu dwa razy z liścia i puszcza go na ziemię. 'Victor: '''Jesteście wyjątkowo nudni, szczególnie Darwin i Scott. ''Położył się na podłodze i czekał na dramę, to znaczy... ciekawe wydarzenie. 'Gwen: '''Courtney, mogłybyśmy... porozmawiać? '''Courtney: '''Możemy, a o czym chcesz? ;-; ''Dziewczyny miały zamiar zakończyć każdy spór, jaki wyrządziły w programie. 'Courtney: '''Więc, jak się czułaś w "więzieniu"? '''Gwen: '''Dobrze, jakiś zboczeniec chciał się do mnie... ''Heather zaczęła drzeć się na głos w mikrofonie, że każdy, nawet ona, musiał zatkać sobie uszy. 'Chris: '''Nie mamy czasu na zbędne pogawędki. Moja droga widownio, lejdys end dżentelemen, powitajcie czternastkę byłych zawodników! ''Każdy oklaskiwał każdego, no oprócz Dominic'a i Manson. 'Oni: '''HEJ! -,- ''Chris już kazał ochłonąć wszystkim, emocje na razie do niczego tutaj nie służą. 'Chris: '''Zacznijmy może od tego, co chciałem zrobić. Dzisiaj podsumujemy cały sezon, a na koniec - quiz z całego sezonu! >:) ''Cała czternastka była zadziwiona. Pokazuje się Zoey, która próbuje się wypowiedzieć w Pokoju Zwierzeń. (?) Ale słyszy tylko ocenzurowane słowa. 'Zoey: '''Chris, czemu... ''Chris od razu domyślał się, o co rudowłosa dziewczyna go zapyta. 'Chris: '''Dla emocji nie możecie się wypowiadać w Pokojach Zwierzeń, bo od razu zaraz po zakończeniu... wyłączyliśmy go! ''Kolejne zaskoczenie. 'Heather: '''Jezu! Spróbujcie chociaż aż tak nie podniecać się Chris'em! ;_; '''Chris: '''Dobrze, Heather. Najwyżej będą mieli co zapierać w piersiach... ''Ruth patrzy na swoje piersi, Manson wybuchnęła śmiechem. 'Manson: '''Kurewka nie wie, że to tylko przysłowie! xD '''Ruth: '... Chris włącza przycisk na pilocie od telewizora i pokazują się różne scenki z programu: Eliminacja Dominic'a 'Chris: '''Siemanko ofiary! Co tam słychać? ;u; '''Heather: '''Przegrana... O_O '''Courtney: '''Przynajmniej nie możecie głosować na mnie. ''Chris się zaśmiał. 'Chris: '''No dobrze, czas na publicznią ceremonię! ''Szok zawodników. '''Chris: '''W kolejności alfabetycznej eliminujemy zawodnika, który powinien wylecieć. Courtney, oddajesz komuś nietykalność? '''Courtney: '''Nie. ;u; '''Chris: '''Możecie już głosować! ''Brick - Swoją drogą nie mam na kogo głosować, bo raczej nikogo nie znam zbyt dobrze. Wybacz mi Dominic.'' *Dominic - 1 głos ''Courtney - Mike... zasłużył sobie na to.'' *Dominic - 1 głos *Mike - 1 głos ''Darwin - Żałuję, że nie można głosować na tą mendę Courtney. Za to mam jej odpowiednik, Heather.'' *Dominic - 1 głos *Heather - 1 głos *Mike - 1 głos ''Dominic - Chyba mam szansę, to oddam swój głos na Heather.'' *Heather - 2 głosy *Dominic - 1 głos *Mike - 1 głos ''Heather - Widziałam kto na mnie głosował i teraz Dominic pożałuje tej decyzji.'' *Heather - 2 głosy *Dominic - 2 głosy *Mike - 1 głos ''Jasmine - Nie ma gorszych od niego...'' *Heather - 2 głosy *Dominic - 2 głosy *Mike - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Marilyn - Nie zagłosuję na nią, są gorsi od niej!'' *Heather - 3 głosy *Dominic - 2 głosy *Mike - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Manson - To "szlachetne", ale sorry... gra trwa.'' *Heather - 3 głosy *Dominic - 3 głosy *Mike - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Mike - Nie można na Courtney? Bo raczej nie ma na kogo głosować.'' *Heather - 3 głosy *Dominic - 3 głosy *Mike - 1 głos *Stewart - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Ruth - Ostatnio zajęłaś za wysokie miejsce, dzisiaj to mogę zmienić.'' *Heather - 4 głosy *Dominic - 3 głosy *Mike - 1 głos *Stewart - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Scott - Już ktoś wyleci pierwszy, dzięki mnie!'' *Heather - 4 głosy *Dominic - 4 głosy *Mike - 1 głos *Stewart - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Stewart - Widziałem, kolo, ale ci dzisiaj daruję, bo ktoś tu inny jest winny eliminacji.'' *Dominic - 5 głosów *Heather - 4 głosy *Mike - 1 głos *Stewart - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Victor - Pociągająca... musisz tu zostać.'' *Dominic - 6 głosów *Heather - 4 głosy *Mike - 1 głos *Stewart - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Zoey - Decydujący głos... trochę się boję, ale jednak może dam sobie radę.'' *Dominic - 6 głosów *Heather - 4 głosów *Stewart - 2 głosy *Mike - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj są zagrożeni... Dominic Heather Stewart Mike Victor. '''Chris: '''To te osoby, które dzisiaj dostały głosy. ;u; ''Wręczył tamtym kamienie. 'Zoey: '''AŁA! '''Chris: '''Dobrze, Mike, Victor... dostaliście po jednym głosie i zostajecie! ''W tych rzucił mocniej. 'Chris: '''Stewart, Heather, Dominic... odpadnie tylko jedna osoba, ale nie jest to Stewart! '''Stewart: '''I dobrze. '(PZ) Stewart: 'Mike, Zoey, moja zemsta niedługo się dopełni... ;u; '''Chris: '''Heather, Dominic... jedno z was uda się do domu. I nie zobaczymy już... Dominic'a! '''Dominic: '''Jak to wyleciałem pierwszy? '''Manson: '''Zasłużyłeś. ;-; '''Chris: '''To, co mówi Manson, to prawda. -_- Olałeś wyzwanie, teraz możesz odjechać na wielbłądzie i wynosić się z programu! ''Dominic mu wypiął język. 'Dominic: '''Pfff, nigdy nie odjadę. ''Zabierają go stażyści. Eliminacja Mike (1sza) 'Chris: '''Czekamy, frajerzy! '???: 'Sam jesteś frajer! -,- ''Huh?! xD 'Chris: '''Nadciąga... ... ... HEATHER! '''Heather: '''Mam nadzieję, że to nie wpłynie na oglądalność? ;-; 'PZ Zoey: 'Co raz to bardziej zaczynam się martwić! '''Chris: '''Zoey, twojego chłopaka ni śladu. Za to widzę sylwetkę Scott'a. :P ''W oczach Zoey pojawiają się łzy. 'Chris: '''Pokazać listę na dowód? #Scott #Mike '''Zoey: '''Mike już wyleciał. :c ''Jones jej umyślnie podstawił megafon. 'PZ Mike: '''Nawet Zoey we mnie nie wierzy? :c '''Jones: '''Dobra, może tu dojdzie. '''Courtney: '''Scott! Od razu się tego domyślam. ;_; '???: 'Jak chcecie! '''Pustelniczka: '... 'Pustelnik: '... ;u; Zaczęli się całować. 'Courtney: '''Fuu, fu fu fu! -.- ''Nadszedł Scott. Zoey uciekła z płaczem. 'Chris: '''I Mike wypada. ''Zawodnicy zaczęli skakać ze szczęścia. Eliminacja Brick'a 'Chris: '''Znacie chyba zasady ceremonii? ;u; '''Wszyscy: '''NIE! -_- ''Obrzucili go kamieniami. 'Victor: '''Kamienny zbijak! <3 '''Chris: '''Nieważne... ''Ruth podniosła rękę do góry. 'Ruth: '''Chris, chcę komuś oddać nietykalność! ''Szok uczestników. 'Ruth: '''Mogę zasnąć w przegranym kąciku, a mój immunitet oddaję Heather oraz oddaję jej miejsce w Kąciku Zwycięzców. ''Courtney była dumna z Ruth. '''Courtney: '''A ja, boję się tego oddać... '''Darwin: '''Bo wygrałaś po raz trzeci, narcyzko. -,- '''Chris: '''I zacznijmy oddawanie głosów! ''Brick - Cieszę się z hojności Ruth, rozumiem czemu mi nie dała nietykalności. Ale głos oddam na Manson, bo dla mnie jest zbyt podejrzana.'' *Manson - 1 głos ''Courtney - Dziękuję Ruth, to wiele dla mnie znaczy.'' *Marilyn - 1 głos *Manson - 1 głos ''Darwin - Głupia Ruth, ale mam doskonałą okazję do zemsty.'' *Brick - 1 głos *Marilyn - 1 głos *Manson - 1 głos ''Heather - Może wreszcie będę bezpieczna! Ano tak, jestem bezpieczna...'' *Manson - 2 głosy *Marilyn - 1 głos *Brick - 1 głos ''Jasmine - Wybacz...'' *Manson - 2 głosy *Brick - 2 głosy *Marilyn - 1 głos ''Marilyn - Może wreszcie się przekonają, co do złej natury Manson.'' *Manson - 3 głosy *Brick - 2 głosy *Marilyn - 1 głos ''Manson - Pfff... dziwką się zajmę później. Teraz mam okazję do zemsty!'' *Manson - 3 głosy *Brick - 3 głosy *Marilyn - 1 głos ''Ruth - Liczyłam, że ktoś doceni moją szlacheckość, ale mogę się mylić.'' *Manson - 3 głosy *Brick - 3 głosy *Marilyn - 1 głos *Darwin - 1 głos ''Scott - Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! Co ta okularnica sobie myśli?'' *Brick - 4 głosy *Manson - 3 głosy *Marilyn - 1 głos *Darwin - 1 głos ''Stewart - Cegła... dość słabe imię.'' *Brick - 5 głosów *Manson - 3 głosy *Marilyn - 1 głos *Darwin - 1 głos ''Victor - Jednak dziewczyny mnie oszczędziły, bardzo dobra wiadomość, ale za to zemszczę się na tej płaczącej...'' *Brick - 5 głosów *Manson - 3 głosy *Marilyn - 2 głosy *Darwin - 1 głos ''Zoey - Manson, jak ona tak może traktować ludzi?'' *Brick - 5 głosów *Manson - 4 głosy *Marilyn - 2 głosy *Darwin - 1 głos 'Chris: '''Czytam zagrożonych... Marilyn Manson Darwin Brick '''Chris: '''Zapraszam moich zagrożonych bliżej! ''Ta czwórka podeszła do Chrisa. 'Jones: '''Nie tak blisko! >:( '''Chris: '''Zostaje na 100%... Darwin! '(PZ) Darwin: 'Scott, jeszcze kiedyś mi za to podziękujesz! -.- '''Chris: '''W programie też będzie... Marilyn! '(PZ) Manson: 'Ta pinda jednak umie kombinować... '''Chris: '''Manson, Brick... za chwilę kogoś zobaczymy odjeżdzającego, a to nie będzie... ... Uwaga, to będzie dość długo! <3 ... MANSON! '''Manson: '''Zapamiętajcie sobie tę ceremonię, bo ci, którzy na mnie zagłosowali, dziś tego pożałują! ''Zrobiła czerwone oczy. 'Manson: '''TO SIĘ CIEBIE TYCZY, MARILYN ALLIMARE! ''Wskazywała na nią palcem. 'Ruth: '''Czyli... ;( '(PZ) Ruth: 'Żałuję swojej decyzji. ''Przytuliła się do Bricka, zrozpaczona. Eliminacja Marilyn, rezygnacja Courtney, debiut Gwen Na ceremonii byli już wszyscy oraz związani Courtney i Jones. 'Chris: '''Tak to jest, gdy próbuje się zastąpić prowadzącego! -,- '''Jones: '''Idioto... zasnąłeś. -_- A Darwin też nie powinien zyskać nietykalność, bo mnie poharatał. '''Chris: '''Aaaaaaaaa, wymierzył Ci karę. xD No to cię rozwiązuję... '''Courtney: '''A co ze mną? ''Gwen przed nią stanęła z triumfalnym uśmiechem. 'Gwen: '''Wygląda na to, że odpadasz, szmato. ;) ''Mrugnęła oczkiem i poszła zadowolona. '''Gwen: '''Wybacz, ale tylko się cieszę, że wreszcie odpoczniesz od tych programów. '''Chris: '''Skoro już jesteśmy, to możecie oddać głosy! Tylko nie możecie na Gwen, ani na Darwina. :) ''Darwin - Więc prowadzę. Skoro wyleci jeszcze dziś jedna osoba, na pewno to będzie ona.'' *Ruth - 1 głos ''Heather - Teraz tak szybko nie wylecę!'' *Manson - 1 głos *Ruth - 1 głos ''Jasmine - Mam wiele powodów do głosowania na niego...'' *Manson - 1 głos *Ruth - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Marilyn - Wygląda na to, że jednak niesłusznie się myliłam co do Ciebie. Musisz odpocząć.'' *Manson - 2 głosy *Ruth - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Manson - Teraz to ty się pożegnasz z programem!'' *Manson - 2 głosy *Marilyn - 1 głos *Ruth - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Ruth - Nie wiem która z Was jest zła, ale coś mi właśnie mówiła Zoey.'' *Manson & Marilyn - 2 głosy *Ruth - 1 głos *Victor - 1 głos ''Scott - Sorry młoda, ale dzisiaj to Ty opuścisz program.'' *Ruth - 2 głosy *Manson - 2 głosy *Marilyn - 2 głosy *Victor - 1 głos ''Victor - Jasmine była taka boska. Marilyn: 'Dziękuję. Pewnie byłam za słaba. :( ''Marilyn i Courtney zostały wystrzelone poza pustynię. Eliminacja Darwina i Scott'a 'Chris: '''Czekamy na ostatnie 4 osoby! :) ''Urywki zdjęć, jak pary radziły sobie z maszynami. 'Maszyna 1: '''Rzucę ci piasek w oczy! ''Wzięła pięść i nakierowała na Scott'a. 'Orianna: '''Dziękuję. :) ''Kiedy Heather i Gwen odjechały, Orianna poszła sobie. 'Orianna: '''Skoro to czwarta para, więc piąta się nie zjawi. ;) ''Darwin jednak zauważył dwa rowery. Szybko zaczął pedałować przeciwko dwóm dziewczynom. 'Darwin: '''Nie dam się! :) ''Każdy jechał bez sabotażu. Jednak pierwsza stanęła...... Gwen! 'Gwen: '''Sory Darwin. :-/ '''Darwin: '''Nic się nie stało. :) Zaszłaś dalej i z tego się cieszę. ;) ''Spakował swoje rzeczy. 'Chris: '''Jones, złap Scott'a, został wyeliminowany z programu. :D ''Jednak Scott dotarł tutaj i z trzecią maszyną poleciał do domu w bandażach. Dyskwalifikacja Gwen, eliminacja Heather 'Chris: '''Przykro mi to mówić, ale Gwen... samochód po ciebie. '''Gwen: '''Co się stało? :/ '''Chris: '''Dałem widzom i Courtney drogę wyboru. Niestety według jej prawników nie powinnaś w ogóle wystąpić w programie, a że Court znowu by latała po sądach... musisz opuścić program. ''Niezadowolona Gwen szybko wkurzona wzięła swoje rzeczy i opuściła Maroko. Tam zatrzymała ją policja. 'Policja: '''Gwen Fairenhroot, zostajesz aresztowana za przebywanie na Maroku bez pozwolenia! ''Podwójny spisek Courtney się udał. '(PZ - Courtney): '''TAK! <3 YES! <3 Chociaż nie wygrałam, to Gwen pozbyli się z programu i została... aresztowana! :D *zaczyna tańczyć ze szczęścia* '''Chris: '''A teraz zapraszam na ceremonię. No co, darowałem Wam poprzednio? 3:) '''Manson: '''Chyba śnisz... ---- ''Wszyscy oddali swoje głosy. '''Chris: '''Teraz zaczniemy znowu od tradycyjnej, publicznej ceremonii. Pamiętajcie, nie wolno głosować na Mike. :) ''Heather''''' - Wiedziałam, że czas na to nadejdzie! Teraz wystarczy zagłosować jeszcze tylko na nią. *Jasmine - 1 głos ''Jasmine'' - Biedna Gwen, chociaż wiem kto to zrobił! Zapłaci za to!' *Heather - 1 głos *Jasmine - 1 głos 'Manson - ''Haha! I kto tu się śmieje ostatni?' *Heather - 2 głosy *Jasmine - 1 głos Ruth - Liczę, że teraz żadna z nas nie odpadnie. Heather... -_-''' *Heather - 3 głosy *Jasmine - 1 głos ''Mike'' - Przykro mi, ale to Ty stałeś za moją eliminacją.' *Heather - 3 głosy *Stewart - 1 głos *Jasmine - 1 głos 'Stewart - ''Do nie widzenia!' *Heather - 4 głosy *Stewart - 1 głos *Jasmine - 1 głos ''Victor ''- Z ósemki zrobi się siódemka, ciekawe... *Heather - 5 głosów *Stewart - 1 głos *Jasmine - 1 głos ''Zoey - ''Robisz się już co raz to bardziej irytujący. Żegnam! *Heather - 5 głosów *Stewart - 2 głosy *Jasmine - 1 głos Chris: 'Bezpieczni są teraz: *Manson *Jasmine *Mike *Zoey *Victor ''Jones wręczył bezpiecznym kamienie. 'Victor: '''A z resztą co? :/ '''Chris: '''Nie martw się, Jasmine również jest bezpieczna! ''Sam rzucił w Jasmine kamieniem. 'Jasmine: '''Co ty wyprawiasz? ;-; '''Chris: '''Stewart, Heather... to już ten czas. Czas, w którym pożegnać można jednego z was! I znowu rym! ;D Ale poważnie, do domu wraca... HEATHER! (5 głosów) '''Heather: '''A...a...al....ale! '''Chris: '''Serio, Hedziu? Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko wylecisz. No dobra, zmykaj z programu. :) ''Wypchnął ją z kadru. Eliminacja Victor'a 'Jasmine: '''Dobrze, więc zagrożeni są... Victor Manson i Stewart. ''Jasmine chciała umyślnie przedłużyć ceremonię, Victor posikał się ze strachu. (please) '(PZ - Manson): '''Grubo. '''Jasmine: '''Na początku chciałam powiedzieć, że od razu wydawaliście mi się podejrzani, jednak w programie może, a nawet musi zostać... Stewart! Jeszcze nic takiego mi nie zrobił. ;u; '(PZ - Stewart): 'Oby Manson miała takiego farta. :) '''Jasmine: '''A z drugą osobą, którą chcę się jeszcze zobaczyć, jest nią... Manson! Ty i Victor naprawdę zasłużyliście na to, aby odpaść, ale Wiktorek posunął się jeszcze dalej! Założył się! A słów się dotrzymuje! :( Eliminacja Jasmine ''Ruth dobiegła już z amuletem do związanych Chrisa i Jonesa. 'Ruth: '''Ktoś ci ukradł amulet! :O Proszę bardzo, dokładnie przewodnik Muzeum Kopalnii Złota i Rudy. Trzymaj. ;) ''Rzuciła mu amulet. 'Chris: '''Ruth, jestem Ci niezwykle wdzięczny za taką hojność. ;) I za dokładne szukanie, reszta pewnie jak zwykle się odpierdzielała, w nagrodę masz bilet do finałowej 3 i eliminację jednego z frajerów. c: ''Przytulił dziewczynę. 'Chris: '''Jeśli trafisz szkodnika, finał stoi przed tobą otworem. :) ''Po chwili wszyscy już byli w karczmie. Ruth mogła spać w karczmie, brawa... Manson, Mike i Stewart spali akurat w domie Victora. Jasmine szykowała się do domku Stewarta, ale... 'Ruth: '''Jasmine, na 100% wylecisz, wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś szkodnikiem. ;) '''Jasmine: '''Ech. Dajcie mi wziąć tylko manatki. :c ''Zwiała z Maroka. 'Mike: '''Gdzie ona biegnie? :/ ''Obok niego zjawia się Chris. 'Chris: '''Suprajs madafaka! Eliminacja Stewart'a ''Na ceremonii była już cała czwórka, Mike, Manson i Ruth mogli cieszyć się finałem. 'Chris: '''Mike, Ruth, Manson, zostaliście pierwszą finałową trójką jaką widziało to wydarzenie! :D ''Manson wybuchnęła śmiechem. 'Manson: '''Pierwszą final 3 byli Cody, Alejandro i Heather! >:( Kibicowałam temu pierwszemu... (please) ''Zepchnęła Mike i Ruth z łoży. 'Manson: '''Macie chyba do czynienia z prawdziwym złem od początku. ;) Kij mnie to, że były związki, emocje... ale coś czuję, że te 1.500.000 należy tylko do... ''Chris ją wreszcie ucisza pilotem. 'Chris: '''Zamknij cipkę! -,- ''Rzucił w nią pilotem i "zamroził". 'Chris: '''Wygląda na to, że nasz największy cięty języczek, czyli Stewart, zostaje największą ofermą! ;) A szczególnie dzisiaj... bo odpadasz z Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival! No trudno, podziękuj tamtej final 3. ''Wskazał na finalistów. ---- W tym momencie taśma się urwała. 'Chris: '''Możecie już wylewać swoje żale. ^_^ ''Każdy miał tylko zaskoczoną minę. 'Wszyscy: '(SIEGHEIL)! PO KIEGO MY PRZYSZLIŚMY, MCLEAN?! 'Manson: '''No co pan... ''Rzuciła w niego gitarą. 'Chris: '''Trudno, w sumie chciałem się tylko pobawić z Wami w Jeden z Dziesięciu... -,- Ktoś chce opuścić to miejsce? Zwycięzca będzie mógł wybrać trzy osoby, które... dojdą z nim do następnego pro... ''Gasną światła, krzyki Chrisa. Pojawia się tylko jeden relfektor, przy którym wchodzą Przebojowe Stażystki... w składzie dołączyły Jen i Kitty. 'Josee: '''Ruth, muzyka! I rusz dupę kreaturo! -,- '''Ruth: '''Nie mam ochoty usługiwać komuś z dynastii SexMasterki, ta mania wyższości jest wprost denerwująca. ;-; ''Włączyła megafon i całe miejsce spotkania zmieniło się w jedną salę kinową... pojawiła się rura, na której zjechała dość elegancko ubrana Mindy. 'Mindy: '''Wybaczcie za tę kontrowersję... ;u; Nie mam jak za bardzo szczędzić pieniędzy po tym nędznym show. Na szczęście Chris'a, Blaineley i innych debili tutaj nie ma, więc zaczniemy nasz specjalny teatr! :D Nasz specjalny gość też tu niedługo dojdzie. ;) ''Na ekranie pojawia się przez przypadek link-puleftłapka: Każdy wybucha śmiechem, ekran znika, a dziewczyny tańczą taniec: LINK ABYŚ ZOBACZYŁ TEN TANIEC XDDDD 'Wszyscy: 'Ło skurwesyn xDDDD Na sam koniec pojawił się gwóźdź programu, światła zmieniły kolor na niebieski i weszły... Asleigh z jej nową współgospodarzynią! frame|left|Delaney - współprowadząca LB TV News 'Manson: '''Co za dziwka... ;o '''Asleigh: 'Ładniejsza niż Ty. ;) Każdy marszczy brwi, gdy usłyszał, że dwie dziewczyny znowu mają zamiar się kłócić. 'Zoey: '''Może i d***ka, ale przynajmniej nie jest tak chamska jak Ty, za każdym razem, groziłaś zabiciem Mike'a, pobiciem Chris;a, ciekawe co jeszcze wymyślisz... ._. '''Asleigh: '''Dość! -,- Dzisiaj mamy odcinek specjalny, nie epizod, w którym będziecie przeklinać! '''Manson: '''Czyżby Twoje żałosne wypociny wykasowano w produkcji?! -.- ;-; Nie dość, że nieudana gwiazdeczka internetów, to jeszcze tutaj będzie świeciła żena... ''Delaney wyciszyła Manson. 'Delaney: '''Od razu lepiej, co nie? ''Każdy zgadza się ze słowami dziewczyny. 'Delaney: '''Nie jestem piękna, sama mogę to przyznać, ale przynajmniej mam swój własny styl. Ogólnie, jestem Delaney, współprowadząca większości reality-show. :) ''Podaje Stewart'owi rękę, ten wydaje się być dziewczyną zachwycony. 'Asleigh: '''No dobrze, więc przejdźmy do najważniejszej rzeczy, jaką chciałam zrobić od początku... wywiady! ^^ Wywiady Wywiad z Dominic'iem ''Dominic i Asleigh usiedli na krześle. 'Asleigh: '''Nie zbyt wyrafinowane to miejsce, prawda? Zacznijmy może od pytań, okazałeś się najgorszą postacią w tym programie, jak się z tym czułeś? '''Dominic: '''Szczerze? Bardzo dobrze! ^^ Mogłem sobie przynajmniej hejtować tych frajerów, którzy jeszcze brali w tym żałosnym programie udział. A... ''Asleigh zatknęła mu buzię. 'Asleigh: '''Tak, wiem, też nie czułabym się dobrze. Powiedz, jak myślisz, kto stał za Twoją eliminacją? '''Dominic: '''To był Scott, oglądałem powtórkę i widziałem, że to on mnie wepchał do skrzynki... ;-; Należała mu się ta szybka eliminacja. '''Asleigh: '''Komu kibicowałeś w programie? '''Dominic: '''Nikomu... ''Poraził go prąd. 'Dominic: '''WTF?! Co ty?! -.- '''Asleigh: '''Przepraszam, moja kochana Delaney zamieściła wykrywacz kłamstw. ;) Miał oblewać wodą, ale walczyłam z Mindy o psikusy, a ta podstawiła tu prąd. Wybacz. '''Dominic: '''Zmień to! ''Po chwili posmutniał. 'Dominic: '''Dobra, kibicowałem Manson, jako jedyna zawsze wiedziała wszystko co zrobić i jak. :) ''Westchnięcie. 'Asleigh: '''Dzięki za wywiad. '''Dominic: '''Serio? '''Asleigh: '''Nie. ''Widownia w śmiech. Wywiad z Brick'iem Brick był następną osobą, która weszła do studia. 'Brick: '''Witaj! ;) '''Asleigh: '''Hej, Brick. Powiedz, jak się czułeś w programie? '''Brick: '''Ja ci powiem, że bardzo dobrze. Poznałem miłą i sympatyczną dziewczynę. '''Asleigh: '''To chyba wspaniale. :D Jak myślisz, kto stał za Twoją eliminacją? ''Brick myślał o tym, jak odpowiedzieć osobie, która mu udziela wywiadu. 'Asleigh: '''Spokojnie. Nie gryzę. ^^ ''Słowa zachęciły kadeta do odpowiedzi. 'Brick: '''Nie wiem dokładnie, kto, ale myślę, że każdy był zazdrosny o to, że Ruth dała nietykalność. '''Asleigh: '''Czyli wywalony przez swoją miłość? A szkoda... kibicowałam Tobie. ;) Komu kibicowałeś w programie? '''Brick: '''Właśnie Ruth, jako jedyna na to zasłużyła. :) '''Asleigh: '''Dzięki za wywiad. ''Brick zasalutował i również podziękował za miłą, uprzejmną rozmowę. Wywiad z Courtney Courtney tylko weszła, kopnęła w ścianę i wyszła. 'Asleigh: '''Wrot! ;-; '''Courtney (w myśli): '''Jezu, po co...? ''Weszła, Delaney potajemnie włączyła zapadnię, w którą wleciała prawniczka, widownia wybuchnęła śmiechem. 'Asleigh: '''To nie ja! :D Nieważne, skoro nasza koleżanka nie chciała wywiadu, musiała nieoczekiwanie wyjść ze studia... następny! Wywiad z Marilyn ''Marilyn następna weszła do środka. 'Marilyn: '''Dzień dobry. :D '''Asleigh: '''Witaj Marilyn, miło mi Ciebie poznać. Ja jestem Asleigh. ''Obie podały sobie rękę. 'Marilyn: '''Więc, po co tu przyszłam? '''Asleigh: 'Żebyś odpowiedziała na trzy najważniejsze pytania. Powiedz, co czułaś po swojej eliminacji? 'Marilyn: '''Jak na początku, poczułam żal do wszystkich, ponieważ Manson została, no i oczywiście mogła nawet wygrać program... ''Asleigh chowa kartkę za siebie. 'Asleigh: '''Kto stał za Twoją eliminacją? '''Marilyn: '''Za moją eliminacją stała Manson. Mówiłam, że poczułam żal, ale też i intrygi, które stawia siostra. Dosłownie wszystkim... niestety. '''Asleigh: '''Dziękuję za odpowiedź, a komu kibicowałaś? '''Marilyn: '''Ruth, ponieważ jako jedyna nie okazała się być wredna do końca programu. ''Potem zniknęła. Przed studiem Marilyn wychodzi i jako następna tradycyjnie szykuje się do wyjścia z centrum handlowego. ;p 'Darwin: '''Czemu wychodzisz? :) Jest tu ciekawie. :D ''Marilyn wzrusza zadowolona ramionami. '''Marilyn: Nie wiem czemu, ale dostałam w tym programie rumieńców. Asleigh woła Darwina. Darwin: 'Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt ciężko. c: '''Manson: '''Oby było. ''Darwin tylko trzymał Kog'Mawa Ruth i rzucił go na twarz Manson, każdy zaczął się śmiać. Wywiad z Darwinem '''Asleigh: Witaj Darwin! Darwin wzruszył ramionami i usiadł obok Asleigh. Darwin: 'Wygląda na to, że się znów spotykamy, co nie? ^.^ '''Asleigh: '''Racja, Darwin, absolutna racja. ;-; :P ''Spycha buntownika na ziemię. 'Asleigh: '''Bolało? ''Darwin tylko wstał, otrzepał się... i znowu usiadł. 'Darwin: '''Nie. :) ''Potem tylko ziewnął. 'Asleigh: '''Przejdźmy do tego, że zadam Ci kilka pytań. ;) A właściwie, moi fani, z którymi jestem na live'ie... ''Druga kurtyna obok nich wędruje w górę, a tutaj są cztery zaznaczone pytania: 1) Courtney Dreamer ;3 - Czy żałujesz, że odpadłeś? 'Darwin: '''Nie do końca, ponieważ udało mi się przynajmniej coś sknocić. ;u; ''2) SAMMY & DAKOTA BIGGEST FAN!!! - Komu kibicowałeś w programie? 'Darwin: '''Miałem tylko trzech faworytów: Stewart'a, Courtney (która mimo wszystko odpadła wcześniej, ale co tam...) i Mike. :P ''3) Courtneyyy Again ;3 - Największa wpadka, jaką zaliczyłeś w programie? 'Darwin: '''To, że cały czas natrafiałem na skunksa Scott'a. -,- ''4) Amy Siegheil - Jak myślisz, dlaczego zostałeś wyeliminowany? 'Darwin: '''Ilekroć byłem w programie, miało dojść do czego, pojawił się ten wkurzający Scott... bez odbioru. '''Asleigh: '''Bez odbioru... Wywiad ze Scott'em '''Scott: '''Głupi program... ''Okazało się, że skręcił kostkę. 'Scott: '''AŁA! AŁAAAAA! A! ''Wszyscy śmieją się z chłopaka. 'Asleigh: '''Chodź tu, życiowa niedorajdo. ''Tym razem i dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać. 'Scott: '''To było niemiłe! '''Asleigh: '''Jak ty podczas Zemsty Wyspy, trzeba było wywalić Zoey... 3:) ''Odgarnęła swoje włosy i przeszła do zadawania pytań. 'Asleigh: '''Co czułeś po swojej eliminacji? '''Scott: '''Zawsze nic... ''Asleigh zmarszczyła brwi. 'Asleigh: '''Aha, to spieprzaj do swojej Courtney. ;-; ''Tym razem to nacisnęła zapadnię i Scott wleciał do tej samej, co Court. :P Wywiad z Gwen Gwen dopiero po pięciu minutach od wywiadu Scott'a weszła, zazwyczaj od razu, kiedy zakończy się wywiad, można wejść. 'Asleigh: '''Nie weszłaś 4 minuty i 30 sekund temu? ;u; '''Gwen: '''A co to się stało? ''Asleigh tylko wzruszyła ramionami. 'Asleigh: '''Siadaj. Odpowiesz na trzy pytania i możesz iść. ;) ''Gwen posłusznie usiadła na swoim miejscu. 'Gwen: '''Courtney odpowiadała? ''Pukanie z zapadni. 'Courtney: '''Wypuść nas ty parodio Jen! >:( '''Scott: '''Głodny! -,- '''Courtney: '''Zamknij ryj, Scott! Powiedziałam, poszukaj sobie coś do jedzenia... ''Widownia w śmiech, Asleigh otwiera zapadnię, a tam... słoiki dla dzieci i woda. 'Courtney: '''Mam tego... ''Właz od zapadni się rozwalił. 'Courtney: '''DOŚĆ! ''Wskoczyła i chciała rzucić się na dziewczyny, jednak Delaney z tyłu uruchomiła rękawicę, która najpierw posłała Courtney na ścianę, potem odbiła się z drugiej strony, a kiedy ta się chwiała obok zapadni, puszka spadła na dziewczynę, ta straciła równowagę, wpadła do zapadni i tam zasnęła. xDDD 'Asleigh: '''Dzięki, Delaney! '''Delaney: '''Nie ma sprawy. ''Asleigh i Gwen potem rozmawiały, a Scott niepostrzeżenie wymknął się z zapadni i udało mu się wymknąć. 'Scott: '''Głodny! Głodny! Głodny! AAAAAA! ;o ''Tak biegł do centrum handlowego, a za nim Kog'Maw. 'Ruth: '''Pusklaczku? ;/ ''Facepalm Manson. 'Stewart: '''No biegnij za nim, chyba wpadło Ci to do mikrej mózgownicy? ''Ruth zaczęła biec za swoim szczeniaczkiem, Gwen wyszła i następna była Heather. Wywiad z Heather 'Heather: '''Nareszcie... będę mogła zapomnieć. ;-; '''Asleigh: '''O czym zapomnieć? '''Heather: '''Uprzedzam, będzie długo... ''Asleigh tylko przewróciła oczami. 'Heather: '''Zacznijmy od tego, jak każdy weteran Totalnej Porażki byłam pewna swojego zwycięstwa. Najpierw założyłam sojusz z Courtney, chyba z najżałośniejszą postacią tego reality-show, ale co tam... wywaliła Mike i nasz sojuszyk się skończył, po czym zrezygnowała, przyznajcie, było to naprawdę żałosne, nieprawdaż? Potem odkryłam sojusz Manson, Stewart'a i Victor'a, jednak tamci posunęli się też o krok dalej, każdy z nich zrobił tak żałosny teatrzyk, żeby mnie wywalić. Serio nie spodziewali się, że ta trójka spiskowała od samego początku? ;-; Jak po swojej eliminacji oglądałam to dalej, Jasmine jak musiała nieźle udawać, że ją obchodzi sprawa, że Mike wrócił... byłam w szoku, że wtedy nie wyleciała! Dalej było jeszcze gorzej, została ta k*rewska trójka, czyli Ruth, Mike i MANSON! ;o Przez to wyleciałam, straciłam dobrą, szanowaną opinię antagonisty sezonu no i... teraz według tych całych debili jestem największym pośmiewiskiem. Czekam tylko, czy powstanie drugi sezon, czy się zgłoszą, i wylecą! ;) ''Wyszła. 'Asleigh: '''To mówi samo za siebie... Heather nieźle się bawiła. (please) Przed studiem ''Heather poszła zadowolona, w sumie to co powiedziała, to powiedziała... i tyle. 'Mike: '''Co to było? '''Zoey: '''Też nie wiem, kochanie. Dobrze jednak, że to tylko wywiad i nareszcie koniec z tym sezonem. ;) '''Victor: '''A czemu by kooo... ''Zaczął mieć urojenia. Pierwsze trzy słowa to "rewanż", "honor" i "śmierć!". Po czym padł na ziemię. 'Delaney: '''Victor, proszony na scenę! ''Zoey pomogła Victor'owi. Wywiad z Victor'em Zoey weszła z chłopakiem do studia. '''Zoey: Proszę, to jego miałaś na myśli? xD Asleigh kiwnęła głową na tak. Asleigh: Dzięki, możesz wyjść. (please) Zoey: 'Ale czemu... '''Asleigh: '''Po prostu spierdalaj, nie jesteś mi potrzebna. ;) ''Zoey ze spuszczonym wzrokiem poszła daleko, jednak tylko potem wychyliła się głową. 'Zoey: '''A może... ''Widownia zaczęła się śmiać, Asleigh tylko jej pokazała kierunek na drzwi. Asleigh widzi, że Victor poszedł sobie spać. 'Asleigh: '''Pobudka? ;u; ''Bierze trąbkę i krzyczy mu do ucha, Victor dalej śpi, po chwili jednak na chwilę wstał i otworzył oczy. 'Asleigh: '''No to może tak... Ty najpierw odpowiedz mi na trzy pytania i będziesz mógł zasnąc na widowni. ''Victor kiwa głową na tak, po chwili znów się położył, Asleigh przewróciła oczami. 'Victor: '''Przypomniało mi się coś... -.- ''Victor zaczął myśleć, potem Delaney wzięła harfę. 'Victor: '''Rozmawiałem z dwoma dziewczynami. ''No to może podam ich imiona? xD 'Zoey: '''Masz, to jest 100.000 dolarów, ale pamiętaj, daj się podłożyć Jasmine. ''Victor zmarszczył brwi. ''Victor: Nawet mi się nie waż rozkazywać, za pieniądze Wiktorka nie przekupisz. ;)'' 'Zoey: '''A może przekupi Cię honor? -.- Też o tym myślałam... ''Zdejmuje z siebie bluzkę, Victor podchodzi do sprawy od razu i za pomocą słuchawki chce spłukać dziewczynę. ''Zoey: Wiedziałam, że pękniesz! Masz jej się poddać, albo na Twojej gębie udowodnię ci co to znaczy rewanż i śmierć! Pamiętaj, wszędzie to ja dodałam te kamery monitorujące Wasz żałosny sojusz.'' 'Victor: '''Skąd wiesz? ''Zoey zaczęła się szatańsko śmiać. ''Zoey: 'To Ty już nic nie wiesz? ;) Pamiętaj, rewanż będzie... ale weź pieniążki i podłóż się Jasmine, inaczej to Mike zgarnie całą kasę. 'Victor: '''Ech... ''Bierze pieniądze od dziewczyny. Widownia jest zaskoczona. 'Victor: '''Co? To przez nią wyleciałem. ;-; Jak chciałem kupić wisiorek dla dziewczyny, to te pieniądze okazały się być fałszywe... ''Asleigh wybuchnęła śmiechem, potem poważna mina. 'Asleigh: '''Wiesz, jakoś nie za bardzo mnie to obchodzi. ;u; Z drugiej strony wiedziałam, do czego się posunie ta manipulantka. To wszystko... 3 w 1, możesz iść na widownię i tam zrobić tej rudej dziwce niespodziankę. 3:) ''Victor i Asleigh zawarli od tej chwili mini-umowę... Wywiad z Zoey Następną osobą, z którą było trzeba przeprowadzić mini-reportaż, była właśnie ta ruda diablica. Każdy wchodzi i "komplementuje" dziewczynę wulgaryzmem. 'Zoey: '''Asleigh, o co chodzi? :/ '''Asleigh: '... Pokazuje dziewczynie nagranie, które dostała od Victor'a, wszyscy zaczynają rzucać Zoey tym, co się popadnie. (please) 'Asleigh: '''Jeśli twój Mike'uś się o tym dowie, chyba będzie rozczarowany... i dzieci nie będzie. XDDDD ''Widownia wybuchnęła śmiechem, najgłośniej śmiał się Victor, Zoey miała nietęgą minę. 'Asleigh: '''A może powiesz mi dokładnie co się stało? C: ''Jednak na to było za późno, bo Zoey uciekła z płaczem. Potem Delaney sprzątała przez pięć minut studio i można było wpuścić nowego gościa. ;p Wywiad z Jasmine Jasmine jako następczyni po Zoeyłzie weszła do studia, kulturalnie przywitała się z Asleigh. 'Asleigh: '''Witaj w moim studiu, gdzie wszystko jest zaplanowa... ''Nagle skądś pojawia się wahadło, które prawie uderzyłoby Asleigh, ale ta wskoczyła na biurko. 'Jasmine: 'Łał, niezły refleks. 'Asleigh: '''Dzięki. ''Teraz zeskoczyła na ziemię, do pierwotnego miejsca. XDDD 'Asleigh: '''Więc przyszłaś tutaj po to, abym mogła Ci zadać najważniejsze pytania. '''Jasmine: '''Słucham badawczo. ''Dziewczyna (nie Australijka) trochę się zarumieniła. 'Asleigh: '''Mam pierwszego, w miarę ogarniętego gościa. Jak się czułaś jako szkodnik w programie? '''Jasmine: '''Wszystko sobie ustawiłam. Niestety wiadomo, że po pewnym czasie szkodnik zostaje ujawniony, dlatego nie chciałam tego kryć... ;-; '''Asleigh: '''Komu kibicowałaś w programie? '''Jasmine: '''Courtney, Ruth i Stewart'owi, choć przyznam, że Stewart był nieco nieokrzesany... ;u; '''Asleigh: '''Co czułaś, gdy Twoja faworytka wywaliła ciebie z show? '''Jasmine: '''Ulgę, gdyby Manson lub Mike byliby szkodnikami, od razu wyczułabym to. '''Asleigh: '''Co masz na myśli mówiąc "wyczułabyś to"? '''Jasmine: '''Mike jako szkodnik byłoby za proste, jako antagonista poza osobowościami ma ograniczoną rolę, a Manson od samego początku zachowywała się jak szkodnik... -.- Współczułam Marilyn, gdy na nią zagłosowałam, przecież przypomniałam sobie, że razem brałyśmy udział w jednym programie. I mówiła o swojej siostrze... ;-; Boże, jaka ja jestem naiwna. :( ''Westchnęła ze smutkiem. 'Asleigh: '''Tak naprawdę nie masz się czego obawiać... ''Mruknęła i pokazała jej nagranie Marilyn. 'Marilyn: '''Trochę mi przykro, że wyleciałam w piątym odcinku, a nie moja wredna siostra Manson. Nienawidzę jej, niestety. Była od samego początku tego programu prawdziwym złem, zawsze się wykłócała i nigdy nie dawała mi dojść do słowa. Wiem, że Jasmine na mnie zagłosowała, ale jej wybaczam, liczę, że uda jej się pokonać tego... wstrętnego potwora. ''Widownia zaczęła wykonywać oklaski. 'Jasmine: '''Czyli Marilyn nie jest przykro? :') '''Asleigh: '''Nie, przecież mówiłam, że nie ma się u mnie czego bać. Wywiad z Stewart'em ''Po zakończonych oklaskach wreszcie wszedł Stewart z nowymi porno ciuchami. 'Stewart: '''Siema :3 ''Delaney zeszła na dół, miała oczy w kształcie serca i nie mogła przestać podziwiać chłopaka. 'Stewart: '''Czy coś mnie... ominęło? ;3 '''Asleigh: '''Tak, dwie godziny poświęciłeś na zakupy. xD Siadaj. ''Stewart posłuchał dziewczyny, obok niego usiadła Delaney, na którą od razu zwrócił uwagę. 'Asleigh: '''Delaney... ''Delaney trochę odsunęła się od chłopaka, aby Asleigh mogła dokończyć swój piękny wykład. xD 'Asleigh: '''Czego Ci najbardziej brakowało w tym sezonie? ''Patrzyła niezadowolona na rękę Delaney i rozpiętą koszulę Stewart'a. 'Asleigh: '''Okay? Nie przeszkadzam? ;-; '''Delaney: '''Mów jej kochany ty... ''Asleigh zmarszczyła brwi. 'Stewart: '''To nawet na małe pieszczoty sobie nie można pozwolić? :( TA DZIWKA MI KRADNIE CHŁOPAKA!!! ''Rozwala panel, Mike i Ruth nadal są bardziej przejęci Pusklaczkiem. Manson idzie od tyłu przemówić dziwce Delaney do rozsądku. xDD 'Mike: '''To więc, co zamierzasz zrobić z tym zwierzakiem? '''Ruth: '''Nie wiem, na pewno nie oddam go do schroniska. :( ''Oboje słyszą bijatykę i wulgaryzmy, czyli Manson rozpoczęła swoje działania... :P 'Manson: '''Ty prostytutko! Łapy precz od mojego chłopaka! -,- ''Catfight. Na rozwalonym panelu widzimy jak Stewart wypina się w stronę dziewczyn, a te się biją. Potem Ruth wyłącza panel. 'Ruth: '''Wiem, co zrobić. Puszczam go na wolność. :< ''Ten tylko patrzy się na nią, jak na idiotkę. left Potem zaczął się śmiać po swojemu. ;u; 'Kog'Maw: '''Nie zostawi ochłapów! :D '''Ruth: '''Wiem, to dla mnie też trudna decyzja. ''Wzdycha i "puszcza zwierzaczka na wolność". Ta zaczęła lekko płakać, akurat światła zapaliły się na Mike'u. Wywiad z Mike'm Mike mógł już wejść do studia. 'Asleigh: '''Wchodzi? ;u; ''Mike wbiega szybko i energicznie siada koło Asleigh. 'Mike: '''Widziałem jak Zoey wybiega z płaczem, mogłabyś szybciej zadać pytania? ''Asleigh kiwa głową na tak. 'Asleigh: '''Co czułeś po swojej eliminacji? '''Mike: '''Nic... '''Asleigh: '''Jak myślisz, kto stał za Twoją eliminacją? '''Mike: '''Nikt... '''Asleigh: '''Manson czy Ruth? '''Mike: '''Ruth. Dzięki za wywiad. Pa! ''Wybiegł jak szalony. 'Asleigh: '''Nie powiedziałam mu najlepszego... (please) Wywiad z Manson ''Manson po zakończonej konfrontacji sprowokowała ochroniarza, aby sprawdził, czy wszystko jest jak na porządku dziennym. Potem wyprowadził Manson do Asleigh. 'Asleigh: '''Manson, Manson, Manson... co nabroiłaś? :P '''Manson: '''Nic. <3 ''Przewróciła tylko oczami i rzuca nóż do kosza. 'Manson: '''Miałam ochotę tej frajerce wydłubać oczy! -,- '''Asleigh: '''Później jej coś wydłubiesz... ale najpierw odpowiedz na pytania, co czułaś, kiedy... ''Manson bierze skądś mały telewizor i rzuca nim jak opętana w Asleigh. Ta unika rzutu. 'Asleigh: '''Więc nerwy... ;p Siadaj! ''Manson jej tylko pokazała fakasa. 'Asleigh: '''Jak myślisz, kto byłby Twoim godnym rywalem? '''Manson: 'Żaden z tych frajerów poza Stewart'em, jako jedyny wie wszystko co i jak. :3 A teraz koniec? Bo idę załatwić ostatnią rzecz... Wchodzi pokaleczona Delaney, Manson rzuca się na nią jeszcze raz, Asleigh jednak uruchamia zapadnię, do której wpadają obie dziewczyny. 'Asleigh: '''Delaney, zwalniam cię! >:( Wywiad z Ruth ''Ruth przestała już płakać i spokojnie weszła do studia. 'Ruth: '''Biedny, mały Kog'Maw... :( Będę ciebie pamiętać. ''Usiadła zasmucona obok Asleigh. 'Asleigh: '''Co się stało, kochana? :/ '''Ruth: '''Czy Ty też tak miałaś, że kochasz coś, a potem musisz to prędzej czy później opuścić? '''Asleigh: '''Tak. Brakuje mi mojej kuzynki... (*) ''Widownia zaczęła się ironicznie rozklejać, Asleigh włączyła przycisk na pilocie, a cała widownia wpadła do zapadni. 'Asleigh: '''Dzięki, że zadałaś mi to pytanie. Niech zgadnę, zrezygnowałaś z Kog'Mawa? ''Ruth znowu zaczęła płakać, a Asleigh nie miała innego wyjścia i przytuliła rozsmuconą dziewczynę. 'Asleigh: '''On to dzielny jest, jak karabin maszynowy! :D Da sobie radę, nim się obejrzysz, będziesz zawsze go miała w pamięci, albo tą piwocinę na ścianie... cokolwiek on po sobie zostawi. ^^ Taka już rola Pustki... ''Ruth otarła ostatnią łzę i kiwnęła głową na tak. 'Asleigh: '''Poza tym wygrałaś program, czyli osiągnęłaś wielki sukces! :D '''Ruth: '''Masz absolutną rację. ''Asleigh zaczęła klaskać, przywróciła widownię, a ta razem z nią też zaczęła klaskać. 'Asleigh: '''I w ten oto sposób, z 13 odcinkami, z 15 frajerami kończymy... ''Naciska na pilocie ostatni przycisk, wszędzie pojawiają się fajerwerki. 'Wszyscy: '''Totalną Porażkę: Charyzmatyczne Przetrwanie!!! ''Asleigh, widownia oraz zwyciężczyni sezonu machają do kamery, która po chwili gaśnie... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival